bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Music In Bloons Tower Defense
Since Bloons Tower Defense 4, Ninja Kiwi has added music to their Bloons Tower Defense games. This can be muted as well as the sound effects in the game. Every song in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and the song "Party Time" from Bloons Tower Defense 6 share a common bass motif established in the theme from Bloons Tower Defense 4. The music in BTD5, BTD6, Bloons Monkey City, and Bloons Super Monkey 2 were composed by Tim Haywood. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 4 has one music track which is its theme tune. This plays constantly through the main menu and the gameplay unless muted. Bloons Tower Defense on iPhone These games also have a theme tune that plays throughout the game. Both Bloons TD4 and Bloons TD on iPhone allow the player to mute the in-game music and listen to his/her own music. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Unlike the previous games, this game has 3 separate music tracks including its theme tune. Each of the in-game tracks. They can also be muted of the player prefers. *Monkey Lane, Protect Monkey Town, Space Truckin', Z Factor, Archipelago, Main Street, Death Valley, Dockside, Slalom, Downstream, The Eye, Drag Strip and Castle all have a bright, percussive, jungle-like theme. This theme is called "Main Theme". *Park Path, The Rink, Brick Wall, Snake River, Jungle, Switch, and Tunnels play "Jazz Theme". This theme also plays on the title screen. *Fireworks, Lava Fields, Crypt Keeper, Mount Magma, Bloon Circles, Lightning Scar, The Great Divide, Bloontonium Lab, and Clock have a dark, mysterious, ancient-sounding theme. This theme is called "Volcano Theme". *All the Mobile maps have special Music. For example, Roswell has a British rock theme, The Rink has a electronic dance theme, and Space Truckin' has a disco theme. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe All tracks added in this game have a new theme. It is a light, bouncy, and happy sounding theme. This also applies to the new Special Missions. Bloons Tower Defense 6 Most of the music in this game departs from the motif established in BTD4. There are a total of 7 original songs in this game, as well as the "Jazz Theme" from BTD5 being recycled. *"Party Time" plays on the title screen. *"Fiesta Flamenco" plays on Town Center, Four Circles, Rake, Spice Islands, and Another Brick. *"Sunshine Serenade" plays on Monkey Meadow. *"Sunset Samba" plays on Tree Stump, In the Loop, End of the Road, Logs, Spring Spring, Kartsndarts, Downstream, Spillway, Cargo, Pat's Pond, Peninsula, and Off the Coast. *"Tropical Carnival" plays on Cubism, Hedge, Haunted, Firing Range, Chutes, Bloody Puddles, and Muddy Puddles. *"Tribes and Tribulations" plays on Carved, Moon Landing, Cracked, Streambed, High Finance, Cornfield, Underground, Workshop, Dark Castle, and #Ouch. *"Winter is Coming" plays on Alpine Run, Frozen Over, and Quad. *The BTD5 "Jazz Theme" plays on the recycled Park Path map. Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD Battles